A New Beginning
by selenafan19000
Summary: picking up the series at episode seven.. i think
1. Chapter 7

A New Beginning Episode Seven

--WITH Kristi, Mitichie, AND Bryan.

Kristi- Okay heres what happened… me and Joe were at homecoming last year because i was head cheerleader and Joe was and still is football captain . We went out after the game and it was the first time he's ever told me he loved me and you know i was just so happy because i had felt the same way. So i thought that i should express my love to him by you know having sex… and well he wanted it too so we did… and two months later everything started happening with Nicole making my life hell and well Joe cheated on me and well I was just devastated. I thought he really loved me but it was like thats what he wanted from me sex… and thats when i started feeling sick throwing up and i took a pregnancy test and it turned out to be positive….

Mitichie- So i don't understand how was it a pregnancy scare if you were pregnant in the first place ?

Selena- Well, i kind of started to panic because my life was hell already so i went to the doctor to make sure my so called mother didn't know anything it was like a confidential appointment. When i went and they wanted to check and see how they baby was doing because at the time i was pregnant, but when they were checking for the heart beat it wasn't there. *tears start to form in her eyes* I lost the baby… an.. an… and i didn't tell you Nick because i didn't want to remember it. I thought it wouldn't matter anymore be.. be-cause we weren't friends when it happened. I'm sorry you feel like i don't trust you but i do.. your like an angle to me. You came into my life and saved me from them. Your like a brother to me and i really hope your not upset with me. *she starts to cry*

Bryan- *realizes he overreacted and goes to hug her* I'm sorry i shouldn't of got mad and im glad you feel that way about our friendship. Im sorry Kristi…

Kristi- You have nothing to be sorry about bry … but both you of i trust you guys i love you both a lot your my best friends. Please don't tell Eric it's like hes becoming one of them…

Mitichie- Well, your secrets safe with me.

Bryan- Me too.

Kristi- I'm sorry we left the party early *she wipes her tears and smiles*

Mitichie- It's okay i'm not really into parties anyways.

Kristi- Well lets watch this movie.. then 8 mile okay?

*they all agree and watch the movies*

-- THE NEXT DAY WITH BRYAN

Bryan- *walks into the house closes the door and walks into the living room.*

Chad- Hey, where were you? You didn't come home last night.

Bryan- Yeah, well what do you care? *walks into the kitchen gets some captin crunch out and pours it into a bowl*

Chad- Hey, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of someone elses bed this morning. *sits at the kitchen table*

Bryan- *gets the milk and pours it in and joins Chad at the table but sits across from him* Oh like someone was being last night?

Chad- look Bryan, i apologize for last night i was being an asshole. When i shouldn't have been.

Bryan- Whatever im over it… why did you do what you did last night for Kristi… thats not really like you.

Chad- Well, if were being honest here. I was jealous of them and when i herd Kristi telling David to get off i figured i would help… i don't know… I guess i kind of owed her.

Bryan- You owed her?

Chad- I feel like we have so many unresolved issues i don't know, it doesn't really matter.

Bryan- I guess not…

--THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Nicole- Chad, i need to talk to you for a second

Chad- sure, whats up?

Nicole- I wanted to know why you fought David and for Kristi out of all people..

Chad- It wasn't about Kristi, i love you… you know that right?

Nicole- Then what was it about ?

Chad- Well i hate David and i felt like fighting someone i was in the worst mood.

Nicole- Well i could tell, but i got to go class soon bye *she walks off*

Chad- *slams his locker. thinking i love kristi and i miss her*

--WITH NICOLE

Nicole- *looks to see if anyones around and secretly goes into the basement of the school*

???- It took you long enough to get down here.

Nicole- Just shut up and kiss me. *they start making out*

--TO BE CONTINUED.

review please! (:


	2. Chapter 8

A New Beginning- Chapter 8

With Kristi--

Kristi- *walks into the office to pick up her late pass*

Office attendant- You have ten minutes to get to class.

Kristi- *Nod's in agreement and walks over to her locker. She starts to open it when she sees Chad at the water fountain by the bathroom. Then goes back to open her locker.*

Chad- *sees her, there eyes meet and he offers her a small smile and walks away.*

Kristi- *Confused but she smiles back. goes back to getting things from her locker.*

LUNCH--

Bryan- Hey Mitchie *joins her and sits next to her* How long have you been sitting here?

Mitchie- Only a few minutes *she smiles* Have you seen Kristi today ?

Bryan- Yeah, she came in late.

Mitchie- She's still upset you know. It's like you can see the vulnerability in her eyes.

Bryan- Just like i can see the vulnerability in your eyes right now?

Mitchie- *blushes speechlessly and looks at him*

Bryan- You know Mitchie you should really look out for yourself more than others.

Mitchie- Well Maybe i don't want to look out for me.

Bryan- Well, maybe i want to look out for you.

Mitchie- Well…

Kristi- Hey guys *sits across from them* Should i talk to Chad?

Bryan- Why would you want to?

Kristi- I want to know why he's acting weird around me all the sudden he wants to be nice to me? like what the hell? *she sighs* i just don't get it.

Mitchie- Yeah, talk to him maybe you two can finally burry the hatchet. Since it looks like he's finally looking to be nice to you.

Loud Speaker Announcement- Can Tyler and Mitchie Anderson come down to the office. Tyler and Mitchie Anderson. Thank you.

*everyone oohs her*

Bryan- *screams* SHUT UP!

Mitchie- I wonder what that's about. I'll be back. *gets up and leaves*

Kristi- *smiles at Bryan*

Bryan- Why are you looking at me like that.

Kristi- *still smiling* because i finally figured you all out.

Bryan- You did huh?

Kristi- I see the way you look at her. I see the way you act around her. your in love with her.

Bryan- Took you long enough i think she even knows it.

Kristi- Your kind of obvious like that. *she smiles* so are you going to tell her?

Bryan- No.

Kristi- Why not?

Bryan- I don't know. I just don't want everything to go wrong with us then lose a great friendship with her.

Kristi- Oh alright you pussy.

Bryan- oh shut up Kristi.

Kristi- *winks* so are you good at science?

Bryan- No, i have no idea what this lesson is about.

Kristi- Well, Mitchie is a science pro…

Bryan- Kristi! stop.

Kristi- Bryan you need to get over your last relationship, she was a waste of your time.

Bryan- I'm afraid Kristi, to fall in love again.

--WITH MITICHE AND TYLER

Tyler- why are we here?

Office attendant- you need to sign some papers.

Mitchie- Alright *her and Tyler sign some papers*

Tyler- So we can go right?

Office attendant- Yes, have a good day.

Mitchie- Is Dina coming over after school ?

Tyler- Na, Jason is.

Mitchie- Oh, well Kristi and Bryan are coming over.

Tyler- Oh okay.

Mitchie- So when are you going to ask out Dina.

Tyler- I don't know, never i could never do it.

Mitchie- Oh common Tyler, you've had so many girlfriends at home.

Tyler- But she's different then all those girls.

Mitchie- You can do it Ty, go on a double date with Kevin or something…

Tyler- Not a bad idea sis.

Mitchie- I know, i'm to good.

Tyler- You really are. I'll see you at home.

Mitchie- Okay bye.

--LATER THAT DAY AT TYLER AND MITCHIE S HOUSE

Mitchie- *walks inside to see uncle peter in the living room watching tv* Hey Uncle Peter, what are you doing home so early?

Peter- I have something to tell you guys.

Tyler- Okay, do you want them to go home?

Peter- No, its fine if there here but uh, during your winter break i have a business trip down i georgia. I figured you guys could get away for a bit and go back home.

Mitchie- Yeah, that sounds like a great idea… i can see mom.

Bryan- *Can see the sadness in her eyes but doesn't say anything.*

Peter- And you guys can bring two friends of choice.

Tyler- Are you sure thats okay for you all seven of us.

Peter- Yeah its fine if you behave your selves. You can chill around the hotel or go walk around the town and show your friends around.

Mitchie- I love you Uncle Peter. *she hugs him*

Peter- I love you too.

--- TO BE CONTINUED

if i messed up any of the character names i'm sorry if i do you'll know who they are.

Mitchie- Miley Cyrus

Tyler- Zac Efron

Kristi- Selena Gomez.

Bryan- Nick Jonas

Chad- Joe Jonas

Dina- Vanessa Hudgens

Nicole- Demi Lovato

Eric- Cody Linley

Matt- David Henrie

Jason- Kevin Jonas

Peter- Chase Crowford

review please (:


	3. Chapter 9

A New Beginning. Chapter 9.

--The Next Day With Mitchie and Peter.

Mitchie- Morning Uncle Peter

Peter- Morning Mitch, excited about spring break?

Mitchie- Very. *she smiles* i miss her so much..

Peter- I know… this has been hard on all do us.. maybe you should go talk to a guidance counselor at school or something?

Mitchie- I guess, i don't know… *she takes a bite out of her muffin but then puts it down on the table then she grabs a napkin and spits it back in.*

Peter- Why did you just spit that out? *concerned* I thought you liked those muffins.

Mitchie- I do, but i'm not really hungry.

Peter- okay, well are you taking the bus?

Mitchie- Yeah, i'm going to go out and wait for it bye *hugs him and walks out the door.*

Tyler- *walks downstairs* Hey a muffin *he takes it an eats it*

Peter- That was your sisters she didn't eat it.

Tyler- *chewing the muffin* I don't know why, it's so good.

Peter- This isn't good, when was the last time you saw her eat?

Tyler- Oh my gosh, i don't know...

Peter- Maybe this trip to georgia will make her feel better.

Tyler- I don't know why she's been in this mood lately.

Peter- Tyler, she just lost her mom a couple of months ago… that was her best friend she's taking it way harder than you are.

Tyler- I know… this sucks.

Peter- How are you getting to school?

Tyler- Dina's picking me up. Were doing that until i have enough money to buy my own car.

Peter- I'm proud of you, but i'm feeling generous today so you can pick out any regularly priced car you want and if you make half of the money for that car i'll match that half and you can get your car.

Tyler- Uncle Peter… are you kidding me? Thats amazing thank you so much *hears a the horn of a car beeping outside* Thats Dina, i gotta go but thank you so much I love you man. *he leaves*

--With Mitchie

Mitchie- *at her locker frustrated she kicks her locker cause she can't get it opened*

Chad- Well, someone looks a little frustrated.

Mitchie- *looks at him* I sure am *finally gets her locker open and starts taking stuff out*

Chad- Well why is that?

Mitchie- Look, i don't even know you..

Chad- Well I know you, your friends with Bryan.

Mitchie- Yeah, i am.

Chad- Okay, well thats cool… *he doesn't know what to say*

Mitchie- I'm sorry, i'm being such a brat. I'm just not in the best mood thats all.

Chad- Well, i hope you feel better.

Mitchie- Than--

Nicole- Hey baby, *kisses chad then looks over at Mitchie* who's this?

Chad- Oh this is Bryan's friend Mitchi--

Nicole- Well, stop talking to her.. okay? *gets a text* I gotta go bye babe *she walks away*

Mitchie- I honestly don't know what you see in her… shes such a brat.

Chad- She's like that sometimes… but it was cool talking to you but i'll see you around… *he walks off and the bell rings*

Mitchie- *sighs and goes to class*

--With Kristi

Kristi- Mrs. Davey, I'm done with my project. *shows her, the painting*

Teacher- Very Nice, put it in the done pile and since your finished can you go to the art closet in the basement?

Kristi- Whatever gets me out of this classroom then sure. *the teacher gives her a look* I mean, of course i would anything for you Mrs. Davey. *she takes the key in the teachers hand and goes to the basement and unlocks the door* Oh my god… i'm so sorry.

--With Mitchie a during free (a period where they don't have a class)

Mitchie- *sits out side the school puts her hands in a cup and buries her face and starts crying whispering* I miss you mom…

Bryan- *walks outside and sees her crying he goes to sit next to her and hug her* it's okay match, its okay to cry.

Mitchie- *keeps crying in his ares and whispers in his ear.* Sorry i got my tears on your shirt…

Bryan- *whispers back* It's okay.

Mitchie- I… want you to come to georgia with me… me you and Kristi…

Bryan- Okay, it will be fun i promise… is that why your crying?

Mitchie- I don't really open up to people but i miss her Bryan it's like i've fallen in this deep depression because she's not here.. it's not fair she left me in the blink of an eye.

Bryan- Well tell me about her…

Mitchie- Well, she was pretty she had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes… she loved to help people she had tons of friends she was such a nice understanding person you could tell her everything she was a good shoulder to cry on but there were times when she was really serious about school work thats why i try my hardest to do well in school but she was amazing, she really was.

Bryan- She seemed amazing, i wish i would of met her.

Mitchie- Yeah, me to. *she stares up at the sky*

Bryan- So, im excited about winter break. *he grins at her trying to make her feel better*

Mitchie- Me too

Bryan- You hungry?

Mitchie- Not really…

Bryan- Well, i'll be right back im going to get food, don't move okay?*she nods and he walks off*

Tyler- Yo, Bryan i need to talk to you for a minute.

Bryan- Sure whats up?

--TOO BE CONTINUED

sorry so short! review please (;


End file.
